


Ache for you

by irry_urrr



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hellsing
Genre: Blood, Bottom Hannibal, Death, Filthy, Hannibal Loves Will, Hannibal is a vampire, M/M, Manipulative Will Graham, Porn With Plot, Top Will, Violence, Will is a vampirehunter, Will is rude
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 16:29:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13907892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irry_urrr/pseuds/irry_urrr
Summary: Ничего не бывает напрасно, и однажды попробовав кровь на вкус, не успокоишься, пока не окажешься в ней по шею. Так думал Уилл, связывая Ганнибала в своём подвале, и так думал Ганнибал, слизывая кровь с его рук.





	1. Попался

**Author's Note:**

> Вампирское АУ: Ганнибал — вампир, Уилл — охотник на вампиров.
> 
> Автор вдохновлялся любимым некогда Хеллсингом, но Хеллсинга здесь немного, так что знакомство/незнакомство с ним не помешает.  
> Бонус: матерящийся Уилл как новый стиль жизни ;)

Ганнибал щурится, когда с него срывают маску, опускает веки, плотно зажмурившись, а потом резко открывает глаза — до жуткой рези, почти до слез. Ослепительный электрический свет отдается тупой ноющей болью в висках и ещё долго мерцает выжженными на сетчатке цветными пятнами. Не солнечный — и на том спасибо.

Он осторожно поворачивает голову, осматриваясь, пытается пошевелиться. Подвал или что-то вроде — не сбежать. Руки закованы в наручники, ноги оплетены цепью, кожу под ней жжёт довольно чувствительно, но не запредельно — цепь, похоже, не из чистого серебра. Слабость во всем теле такая, словно он не пил крови месяц или больше. Слабость всегда бывает после того, как зарастают раны от серебряных пуль.

— Пришел в себя, сволочь?

Ганнибал поворачивается на голос и у своих ног видит человека.

Охотник. Вот кто его поймал.

— Быстро. Живучий, гад.

Прищурившись, Ганнибал наблюдает, как он возится с клубком переплетённых ремешков и гремит металлическими пряжками. У него спутанные темные кудри, бледная кожа, кривая улыбка и синие глаза в обрамлении длинных ресниц. Синие. Глубокого сапфирового цвета, с рыжими прожилками на радужке, с медным ободком вокруг зрачка. Не рубиновые. Удивительно. Рубиновые к его лицу подошли бы больше.

— Это хорошо, что ты такой тихий. Возможно, не придется даже запихивать кляп в твой поганый рот.

Ганнибал на это только хмыкает и молча смотрит, как гибкие кожаные ремни в руках охотника опутывают его тело, как лязгают серебряные застёжки, как грубые полоски впиваются в кожу, резко чернея на ее фоне. Смотрит и не сопротивляется.

— Ты правда думаешь, что это меня удержит?

Охотник мрачно хмурится, особенно сильно затягивая очередной ремень. Резко дёргает свободный край, и грубая кожаная полоска, сдвинувшись с места, обжигает тело.

— Не думаю. Я уверен.

Ганнибал скалит ему в ответ клыки и получает неожиданный удар кулаком по лицу. Внезапно весьма болезненный.

— Закрой пасть, нечисть, — шипит Уилл, стиснув зубы. — Доиграешься — получишь пулю в лоб.

— Это тоже не остановит, — продолжает скалиться Ганнибал, слизывая длинным языком кровь с разбитых губ.

Уилл откидывает полу своего плаща, демонстрируя оружие.

— Все дело в том, чем стрелять, — криво и угрожающе усмехается он. — Этот пистолет заряжен стальными тринадцатимиллиметровыми пулями с ядром из расплавленного креста, снятого с Ланкастерского Собора. Как думаешь, если я пальну в упор, дыра в твоей башке будет достаточной, чтобы ты заткнулся?

— Не думаю. Ты мне слишком нравишься, чтобы лишать себя удовольствия говорить с тобой.

— Нравлюсь? А так?

Ганнибал не знает, как происходит то, что происходит. Не в состоянии уследить за его движением. Даже обостренное восприятие вампира не в силах уловить, как Уилл выхватывает пистолет одной рукой и заносит для удара — этот момент остаётся за кадром, и Ганнибал восстанавливает его в своём воображении постфактум, уже после того как ствол выбивает ему верхние клыки.

Неожиданно снова больно.

— Это было… быстро, — через некоторое время произносит он, слегка оправившись от удара.

— Учился у таких, как ты, — небрежно бросает Уилл на его невысказанный вопрос. Вытирает окровавленный пистолет о подкладку плаща и одним движением возвращает на место. — В этом главная ошибка большинства охотников — они не учатся у врага. И в конце концов оказываются сожранными живьём.

Ганнибал сплевывает кровью, морщась, когда новые клыки вырастают на месте выбитых, и наблюдает, как тяжёлый пистолет ложится на бедро Уилла, обтянутое тонкой тканью брюк. Скользит взглядом выше и вбок. И ухмыляется.

— Это единственный ствол, которым ты меня коснешься?

— Это единственный ствол, которым я тебя трахну.

Уилл смеётся хриплым, лающим смехом, и Ганнибал думает, что это довольно грубо. Впрочем, эту грубость не хочется ни уничтожить, ни даже съесть.

— Как заманчиво.

Уилл замирает, останавливая взгляд на его лице. В первый раз он смотрит прямо в глаза, и Ганнибал видит, как дрожат блики, отражаясь в его зрачках.

— Хочешь, чтобы я тебя оттрахал? Серьезно?

— А ты? Чего хочешь ты?

Ганнибал ехидно усмехается, следя за тем, как хмурится лицо Уилла.

— Ты не должен оставаться всю свою жизнь человеком. Слабым. Жалким. Ваши кости такие хрупкие, что их можно сломать одним ударом. Ваши тела одноразовые, ваши жизни короткие, как летние ночи, ваше восприятие несовершенно — не увидеть, как плавают рыбы в глубине реки, не почувствовать запаха любимого, когда он подходит к двери, возвращаясь домой, не услышать крик о помощи за милю вдалеке. Разве ты не думал о том, что хотел бы этого? Что это помогло бы тебе сделать многое, чего ты не сделал? Разве ты не жалел об этом?

Уилл смотрит на него, и глаза его настолько непроницаемые и темные, что в них ничего не видно. Теперь ещё сильнее кажется, что красное пойдет ему больше.

Ганнибал знает, о чем он думает. О том, сколько смертей смог бы предотвратить. О том, сколько чудовищ мог бы уничтожить. Не о том, что сам стал бы чудовищем — об этих вещах люди не думают, когда слышат прямое предложение. Забавная особенность человеческого восприятия — сначала видеть перспективы и только потом — препятствия.

— Ты не обязан оставаться таким всю жизнь. Я могу дать тебе больше. Больше, чем рассказал, намного больше. Стоит только попросить — и я сделаю все.

Каждая заминка — маленький шанс на освобождение. Но даже это сейчас не главное. Ганнибалу ещё ничьей крови не хотелось так сильно, как этого человека — безжалостно стрелявшего в него серебром, поймавшего его так просто, связавшего проклятыми ремнями с вшитой в них серебряной нитью, выбившего ему зубы, грубого, не верящего ни во что, кроме оружия. Ганнибал готов поклясться, что даже освящённые пули с ядром из переплавленного креста, ждущие своего часа у него в пистолете, ни на миг не заставляют его задуматься о чем-то божественном.

И это восхитительно. Настолько восхитительно, что Ганнибал не знает, чего ему хочется больше — его крови или его целиком.

— Уилл. Освободи меня. Позволь мне сделать тебя сильнее.

Уилл вздрагивает, услышав своё имя. Резко делает шаг вперёд, схватив Ганнибала за шею, и сильно сжимает пальцы. Неожиданно больно — уже в третий раз.

— Заткнись, проклятая нечисть, — шипит в лицо, и глаза его так близко, что можно разглядеть все капилляры на белках. Так близко, что Ганнибал видит зарождающуюся тьму у него во взгляде — красное, проступающее сквозь темную синеву.

Уилл дышит ему в губы, сжимая пальцы у него на шее, хищно улыбается и быстро, одним резким движением проводит языком по его щеке.

— Ты меня не получишь, дьявол.

Его кровь — Ганнибал чувствует, как она пульсирует в его теле, такая горячая, такая сладкая. Слишком близко, слишком сильно желание попробовать хоть каплю. Чарующий, тяжелый аромат окутывает его, когда Уилл, отстранившись, делает надрез на ладони и высоко поднимает руку над головой. Обжигающая жидкость льется на лицо Ганнибала, и Уилл следит, чтобы ни капли не попало в рот.

— Все, что тебе от меня светит. Последняя трапеза. Наслаждайся.

Ганнибал слизывает языком его подарок — там, где может дотянуться, и пьянящая сладость заполняет до отказа.

— Я твой хозяин, — говорит Уилл. Голос его слышится смутно и глухо, словно сквозь толщу воды, перед глазами плывет от металлического запаха крови, и Ганнибал не видит, как он уходит, захлопывая за собой дверь подвала, оставляя его одного. Предположительно — навсегда.

— Ты ещё вернёшься, — бросает ему вслед Ганнибал, устало прислоняясь к прохладной стене. Облизывает окровавленные губы и с удовольствием слышит, как замирает вдали эхо шагов.


	2. Освобождение

— Давай, вставай. 

Маленькие капли звонко цокают по каменному полу, брызгают в лицо, чертя тонкие алые дорожки по бледной коже, спускаясь к шее. Запах крови щекочет ноздри, проникает глубже, заполняет лёгкие, струится по венам. Впитывается в тело, вызывает судороги в застывших мышцах. И жажду.

— Ну же. Хватит занимать место в моем подвале. Тут и без тебя его мало.

Ганнибал вздрагивает, неловко дернувшись, и медленно открывает глаза. Кожаные ремни, перетянувшие тело, немедленно дают о себе знать, обжигая кожу вшитым в них серебром. Слабость и боль настолько сильны, что он не в состоянии даже держать глаза открытыми. Сколько он провел в анабиозе — месяц? Полгода? Год? Сложно сказать наверняка.

Уилл держит над ним ладонь, на которой виднеется свежий порез, и кровь капает Ганнибалу на лицо — такая же восхитительно сладкая, как и в прошлый раз. Он помнит ее вкус. Лучшее, что он когда-либо пробовал.

— Чего ты ждёшь? — раздражённо говорит Уилл.

Ганнибал с трудом поднимает на него взгляд. У него нет сил даже слизать алые капли с губ, но на Уилла он смотрит внимательно. Изучающе. Уилл осунулся и словно постарел: между бровей залегла морщинка, лицо похудело, волосы давно не стрижены — темные кудри спадают почти до плеч, закрывая высокий чистый лоб. Только глаза такие же синие и яркие, как в прошлый раз.

— Тяжёлое выдалось время? — с трудом произносит Ганнибал, и эта короткая фраза отбирает остаток сил. Уилл не отвечает ему. Наклоняется и тормошит за плечо, грубовато дергая наверх.

— Эй, вампирская сволочь. Вставай, кому говорят.

— Не могу.

— Черт, — ругается Уилл. Кровь по-прежнему сочится у него из ладони, и Ганнибал не может отвести взгляда от маленьких, едва заметных капель, падающих на пол.

— Руку… — шепчет он, кивнув на раненую кисть Уилла. — Дай мне руку… если хочешь, чтоб я встал.

Уилл с сомнением глядит на него, сжимая ладонь в кулак. Собирается замахнуться для удара, похоже. Но в последний момент решает передумать.

— Покусаешь — убью.

Он подносит руку к лицу Ганнибала — и запах крови выбивает из головы все мысли, которые там ещё были. Ганнибал тянется к нему, осторожно касается языком тонкого пореза, чувствуя, как живая кровь вливается в него, принося с собой лёгкость и новые силы. Ладонь Уилла такая горячая, что обжигает сильнее серебра, сильнее солнечного света. Ганнибал закрывает глаза, скользя кончиком языка вдоль раны, слизывает выступающие капли, касается губами, слегка посасывая тонкую кожу, и кровь льется сильнее, наполняя его рот. Он судорожно глотает, одновременно желая напиться быстрее и растянуть наслаждение, потому что знает, что долго наслаждаться ему не позволят…

Уилл жмурится, когда Ганнибал проводит языком по его пальцам, обхватывая их губами. Ощущать во рту горячую плоть — это почти так же, как кровь на вкус, только ещё сокровеннее. Тонкая кожа между пальцами, которую хочется разорвать, суставы, упирающиеся в нёбо… Язык Ганнибала скользит, обводя каждую фалангу, и клыки слегка прикусывают мягкие подушечки, будто показывая свою остроту. Уилл выдыхает, когда Ганнибал берет средний и указательный в рот целиком, сжимая зубами, и с губ его слетает тихий, короткий стон.

— Хватит… всё…

Ганнибал обсасывает его пальцы, раздвигая их языком, а потом возвращается к ране, слизывая сочащуюся кровь по капле. Он чувствует, как учащен пульс Уилла, как дыхание с хрипом вырывается из груди, и его практически сводит с ума запах возбуждения.

— Прекрати, — шипит Уилл, резко открывая глаза. Выдергивает у него изо рта свои пальцы и отступает на шаг, тяжело дыша. На лбу у него блестят капельки пота, и он вытирает их рукавом, пряча взгляд на мгновение — Ганнибал в это время успевает заметить, как дрожат его руки.

— Теперь ты можешь встать?

— Развяжи меня.

Уилл смотрит на него мрачно и подозрительно, и Ганнибал улыбается, понимая, что он чувствует: Уилл раздражен, потому что ему не должно было понравиться. И все же понравилось.

— Ну же. Тебе все равно придется, если ты хочешь, чтобы я сделал то, что тебе нужно.

— А ты знаешь, что мне нужно?

Уилл осторожно расстёгивает пряжку на первом ремне, и Ганнибал невольно вздрагивает, когда его касаются тёплые руки. Следит за тем, как пальцы ловко расправляются с ненавистным металлом, как играют, натягиваясь и расслабляясь, сухожилия под тонкой кожей на внешней стороне кистей. Так красиво. Словно струны виолончели. Или рояля, и в таком случае пальцы — клавиши. Ганнибал, моргает, отрываясь от его рук и переводя взгляд на лицо. 

— У тебя красивое тело.

— Что?

— Ты красив, — повторяет Ганнибал.

Уилл отстёгивает последний ремень и выпрямляется, откинув его в сторону.

— Зачем ты говоришь мне это?

— Хочу, чтобы ты знал, — пожимает плечами Ганнибал. — Правду говорить легко и приятно.

Уилл хмурится. Не знает, как отреагировать, пытается спрятаться за привычной маской показной грубости — и не может.

— Вставай, — угрюмо бросает он.

— Поможешь?

Уилл колеблется пару секунд, но все же протягивает ему руку. Здоровую.

— Слишком много просьб на единицу времени. Мой лимит не вечен.

— Ты ведь тоже собираешься попросить меня о чем-то, — Ганнибал хватается за его ладонь, поднимаясь с пола. — Услуга за услугу.

Он не хотел этого делать, но чувствовать тело Уилла так близко — живое, тёплое, с пульсирующей по венам сладкой, горячей кровью — было слишком умопомрачительно, чтобы его не коснуться. Он должен коснуться. Он слышал о таком — когда к кому-то влечет так сильно, что становится мало выпить его кровь. У вампиров это называется безумием, у людей — любовью.

С губ Уилла слетает длинное, замысловатое и довольно грязное ругательство, когда Ганнибал падает ему на грудь, обхватив руками за талию и крепко прижавшись.

— Сука, да ты в край охренел…

— Я не смогу идти, — шепчет Ганнибал, сползая ниже и утыкаясь лицом ему в живот. — Мне нужна помощь. И кровь.

— Блядь, отцепись от меня.

Ганнибал приподнимается, впиваясь пальцами ему в плечи и прижимаясь щекой к шее, вдыхая запах его волос. Биение пульса — так близко к его клыкам, одно движение — и кровь фонтаном забьет из артерии, орошая стены и кафельный пол. Можно будет напиться всласть, почувствовать ее неповторимый вкус — Ганнибал никогда прежде не пробовал ничего подобного, такого сладкого, что даже горчит на языке. Такого живого.

Удивительно, но Уилл, кажется, не боится вовсе.

— Вампирская сволочь, — продолжает ругаться он, направляясь к выходу с Ганнибалом у себя на груди. — Решишь меня сожрать — убью.

Ганнибал усмехается в ответ.

— Ты угрожаешь мне уже второй раз.

— Ты уже второй раз позволяешь себе лишнего.

Подъем по откидной лестнице вдвоем — дело весьма затруднительное, и Уиллу приходится придерживать его за талию. Ганнибал тихо ухмыляется ему в шею, когда теплая рука ложится на поясницу, прижимая крепче. Тело его кажется на ощупь тоньше, чем на вид, даже как-то хрупче — один удар, и позвоночник сломается, затрещат ребра, полопаются вены и артерии… Ганнибал касается пальцами его волос, и почему-то ему не хочется, чтобы тепло покидало это тело.

— В гостиной меня ждёт босс. Джек. Будь добр прекратить меня лапать хотя бы перед ним, — шипит Уилл, выбираясь из люка в прихожую и вытаскивая за собой Ганнибала. Ганнибал щурится от слабого солнечного света, пробивающегося сквозь плотно сдвинутые шторы, и молча кивает.

Перед дверью в гостиную он правда отпускает Уилла, длинно проведя пальцами по его руке напоследок.

— Это он? — спрашивает темнокожий мужчина, как только они входят в комнату. Приглядывается и неодобрительно качает головой. — Побитый какой-то.

— Восемь месяцев в подвале, Джек, — кривится в ответ Уилл.

Значит, восемь месяцев. Хорошая новость — не придется, по крайней мере, менять стиль одежды.

Джек рассматривает его, нахмурив брови, презрительно хмыкает. Уилл тем временем достает из шкафчика антисептик, щедро поливает рану на ладони и небрежно завязывает бинтом. Потом устало опускается в кресло напротив и закрывает лицо руками.

— Джек, у нас нет выбора, — медленно произносит он. — Если мы хотим поймать твоих фриков, нам нужен кто-то, кто знает их лучше нас.

Ганнибал вскидывает голову, но Уилл не обращает на него внимания.

— Этого мы хотя бы можем контролировать.

— Контролировать? — шипит Ганнибал сквозь зубы.

— Захлопнись.

Уилл переводит на него жёсткий, злой взгляд. В потемневших глазах мелькает красное, и Ганнибал невольно закрывает рот, обрывая фразу, уже готовую сорваться с языка.

— Я прослежу за этим, — добавляет Уилл, вновь поворачиваясь к Джеку.

— Как знаешь. Я все равно не одобряю, — Джек встаёт на ноги, оправляя пиджак, и явно собирается уходить. — Под твою ответственность.

— Разумеется.

— Узнай, что ему нужно — наверняка же что-то нужно, таким не может быть ничего не нужно — и приступайте завтра. Эй, ты, — он кивает Ганнибалу и машет ему рукой. — Поедешь со мной.

— Полагаю, стоило сначала спросить моего согласия, — цедит Ганнибал. Джек ему не нравится. Его грубость — совсем не та, что грубость Уилла, его грубость прячется за маской должности и отвратительна настолько, что от нее несёт гнилью. И кровь — наверняка такая же.

— Твоего согласия никто спрашивать не собирается, — Уилл встаёт на ноги и делает шаг к Джеку. — И никуда он не поедет, Джек. Останется здесь.

— С тобой? Почему?

— Хочу быть уверен, что он никого не сожрёт у вас в отделе.

— Вот как… — Джек недовольно хмурится, переводя глаза с одного на другого. — А если он сожрёт тебя?

Уилл бросает мимолётный взгляд на Ганнибала и ловит его взгляд в ответ.

— Не сожрёт.

— Завидую твоей уверенности, — поправляя пальто, бурчит Джек и толкает дверь. — Скинешь смс, что эта тварь потребует…

— Костюм-тройку в ателье на заказ по моему эскизу и два литра медицинской крови в день, — быстро произносит Ганнибал. Джек замирает у двери, забыв опустить ногу, а Уилл фыркает и смеётся.

— Точно, охренел…

— Привык ко всему лучшему, — скалится Ганнибал в ответ.

— Зачем тебе костюм? Ты же вампир, черт возьми…

— А ещё психотерапевт и уважаемый член общества.

— Блядь…

Уилл снова закрывает глаза руками, и Джек мрачно щурится, наблюдая, как он отчаянно трёт пальцами веки.

— Уилл, во что ты влип опять?

— Джек, давай завтра. Все завтра, окей?

— Под твою ответственность, — повторяет Джек, прежде чем выйти из комнаты.

Они остаются одни, и Уилл устало падает в кресло, стоит только двери захлопнуться за Джеком.

— Задолбало все…

Он тянется к кофейному столику, на котором стоит бутылка виски, наливает в стакан на два пальца и выпивает залпом.

— Чего стоишь? — кивает Ганнибалу, плеснув себе ещё. — Располагайся. И не говори мне ничего, не хочу слушать. Психотерапевт, надо же…

Ганнибал некоторое время переминается с ноги на ногу, а потом медленно опускается на пол возле него. Сыграть нерешительность, чтобы тебе поверили — сложно, но иногда стоит попробовать.

— Не всё вампиры — такие, какими их рисует воображение людей, — шепчет он, осторожно касаясь пальцами колена Уилла. — Чтобы выжить в современном мире, приходится сливаться с ним.

— Кажется, я сказал, что ничего не хочу сегодня слушать, — угрюмо бросает Уилл, допив свой виски. — Сегодня я хочу быть пьяным и не думать обо всяком дерьме. У меня выходной.

Ганнибал улыбается, кладя голову ему на бедро и медленно пробираясь рукой от колена выше.

— Ты напряжен. Постоянное напряжение плохо сказывается…

— На чем? — невольно спрашивает Уилл.

— На вкусе крови.

Он фыркает, откинув голову, и закрывает глаза, когда рука Ганнибала поглаживает металлическую пряжку на его ремне.

— Ты, блядь, опять позволяешь себе слишком много, — шепчет он и вздыхает, услышав металлическое звяканье и короткий визг молнии на брюках.

— Я хочу помочь тебе, — Ганнибал касается языком его члена, и Уилл вздрагивает, вцепившись пальцами в подлокотники кресла. — Снять напряжение. Расслабиться. Кажется, ты не против.

— Откусишь — убью.

Уилл с коротким стоном сползает в кресле, широко расставив ноги, и кладет руку на голову Ганнибала, перебирая пальцами волосы и притягивая ближе к себе. Ганнибал проводит ладонью по внешней стороне его бедра, от колена до паха, слегка сжимая напряжённые мышцы, обхватывает рукой его член. Медленно поглаживает большим пальцем головку, облизывает ствол и наконец берет в рот, смыкая губы и задавая рукой неспешный, размеренный ритм. Уилл вздрагивает и впивается сильнее ему в волосы.

— Холодно, черт…

Ганнибал ухмыляется про себя, двигаясь быстрее, кладет руку ему на живот, поглаживая тёплую кожу, заводит за спину, слегка надавливая пальцами на позвоночник. Позвонки выступают необычно сильно, и Ганнибал думает, что хотел бы увидеть Уилла полностью обнаженным — убедиться в своих мыслях о нем. О том, что простой человек может быть красив, неся в себя только свою собственную красоту, не приумноженную ничем — ни искусственным воздействием, ни вирусом… Уилл выгибается в кресле, прижимая его голову к себе, входя глубоко в горло, резким движением дёрнув его за волосы. Внезапно весьма болезненно.

— Охрененно… — шепчет он. Ганнибал наблюдает, как вздымается и опадает его грудь под клетчатой тканью рубашки, как впиваются в подлокотник тонкие пальцы, как он хватает воздух пересохшим губами, и думает, что да — именно так. Особенно когда Уилл кончает ему в рот, и его сперма кажется Ганнибалу сладкой на вкус — почти такой же сладкой, как его кровь.

— Охрененно, — повторяет Уилл отдышавшись и отпустив его волосы. Ганнибал устраивается между его ног, прижавшись головой к его груди, и слушает как часто бьётся сердце под ребрами.

— Эм-м. Как тебя зовут вообще? — немного помолчав, спрашивает Уилл. — Кажется, теперь неприлично будет звать тебя вампирской сволочью.

Вопрос звучит настолько нелепо, что хочется рассмеяться, но Ганнибал только тихо фыркает.

— Ганнибал. Доктор Ганнибал Лектер.

— Вот как, — Уилл шарит рукой в поисках виски, наливает и делает маленький глоток. Задумчиво качает стакан в руке, а потом внезапно протягивает Ганнибалу. — Тогда повторю — это было охрененно, доктор.

— Мне не нравится слово «охрененно», — Ганнибал скалится, принимая напиток. — Будешь учиться выражаться литературным языком, с обоснованием всех используемых лингвистических конструкций.

И отпивает виски, мстительно наблюдая, как меняется выражение на лице Уилла.


	3. Первая охота

От его глаз невозможно отвести взгляда — они такие яркие, такие безупречно синие, что даже тусклый электрический свет не в состоянии приглушить их сияния. Ганнибал смотрит завороженно, наблюдает за всей его фигурой — расслабленная поза, тонкие пальцы крутят остро заточенный карандаш, стекла очков зеленовато поблескивают отраженным светом. Он читает то ли какие-то отчёты, то ли материалы очередного дела, сосредоточенно кусает нижнюю губу, и от этого движения в его лице проявляется что-то дикое, что-то от хищника, что-то неуловимо притягательное. Белые жемчужины зубов и тонкие губы. Невозможно оторваться.

Ганнибал сглатывает набежавшую слюну, и желудок сводит неприятной судорогой. Когда этот человек обрёл над ним такую власть? Когда он упустил момент, после которого в голове поселилась навязчивая, неотступная, тяжёлая и давящая мысль — желать, желать, желать этого человека рядом с собой, как можно ближе, внутри, в себе, его кровь, его губы, его глаза, его член; желать, чтобы его руки лежали на плечах, пальцы зарывались в волосы, желать принадлежать ему целиком и безвозвратно, как никому больше. Желать его даже человеком. Желать, чтобы Уилл… любил его?

Вопрос без ответа повисает в мыслях.

Ловкие пальцы, обтянутые тонким латексом хирургических перчаток, оттягивают его веки, и по глазам бьёт яркий электрический свет. Ганнибал чертыхается про себя, с силой сжимая зубы. За своими мыслями он почти забывает, что он на осмотре, но грубоватые, резкие движения привыкшего обращаться с трупами судмедэксперта Прайса (или Зеллера?) заставляют об этом вспомнить.

— Не дёргаться.

Ганнибал сдавленно шипит сквозь стиснутые клыки.

На экспертизе настоял проклятый Кроуфорд. Память услужливо подкидывает картинку — случившееся днём раньше, в тот самый вечер, когда его наконец вытащили из подвала: настойчивая трель телефонного звонка, Уилл неохотно снимает трубку — расслабленный, почти дремлющий после оргазма — и в следующий миг его пальцы, только что ласково скользящие по шелковистым прядям на голове сидящего между его ног Ганнибала, вдруг больно впиваются в волосы. Ганнибал слушает хриплое шипение из динамика, разбирая лишь отдельные слова, смотрит, как темнеют глаза Уилла, как белеют костяшки пальцев, сжимающих телефон, и как Уилл резко отрывает трубку от уха и включает громкую связь.

«…настаиваю на экспертизе!» — доносится до Ганнибала. Лицо Уилла презрительно кривится. «На судмедэкспертизе… ну, учитывая», — противно усмехаясь, уточняет Джек. Ганнибал бросает на Уилла вопросительный взгляд, и тот слегка качает головой. «Он ведь не сотрудник, — говорит. — Как и я».

«Завтра в десять».

Из трубки слышатся гудки. Уилл хмурится и задумчиво кладет телефон на кофейный столик. «Готов продемонстрировать свои клыки нашему бесценному ФБР?» — усмехается, спрашивая.

Его голос звучит так язвительно, так пренебрежительно и так естественно, что насмешки в нем почти не слышно. Ни насмешки, ни едкой издёвки — но один только тон вполне дает почувствовать, как Уилла раздражает это — все формальное и пустое.

Судмедэксперт ощупывает его лицо, тянется к губам, заставляя открыть рот. Сидящий за столом Уилл замечает это движение.

— Да он не болен. Да не болен, хватит его трогать, — небрежно бросает из-за вороха своих бумаг. — Просто подпиши заключение, что все в порядке.

Зеллер (Прайс?) едва успевает отдернуть руку от длинного прямого клыка, прежде чем Ганнибал резко щелкает челюстями.

— Я же говорил — хватит трогать, Прайс, — флегматично повторяет Уилл, поправляя очки и снова утыкаясь в свои записи.

— Проклятье… — восхищённо шепчет Прайс (всё-таки Прайс), осматривая странный вампирский прикус. — Это охрененно…

Уилл вздрагивает, на секунду замерев над бумагами. Ганнибал нахально скалится, заметив, как он поглядывает на него украдкой.

— Ну, да, — осторожно замечает Уилл. — Я то же самое говорил… вчера.

Ганнибал, не выдержав, громко хмыкает в ответ.

— Никогда не видел настоящего вампира в ФБР, — коротко хихикает Прайс, с неприятным звуком стягивая с рук перчатки. Ганнибалу хочется его съесть… не съесть, сожрать, разорвать на части, растерзать на мелкие кусочки. Сказывается то ли недостаток живой теплой крови в организме (той, которой напоили его вчера, так мало, ничтожно мало!), то ли близость Уилла. Его тело, его глаза, его кожа, его… кровь, действующая так будоражаще, так возбуждающе, так сильно, что отрубает контроль. Ганнибал втягивает носом воздух и чувствует ее аромат — порез на руке Уилла ещё не зажил, и бинт, которым он перевязал ладонь, впитал в себя ее запах.

— Как будто ненастоящего видел, — Уилл встаёт на ноги, небрежно бросая отчеты на стол. Презрительно щурится — уж он-то точно видел всякое. — Подписывай бумаги, у меня нет времени торчать в твоей морозилке весь день.

— Как же не видел, — обиженно бурчит судмедэксперт. — Привозили недавно к нам парочку. Ещё живые… если это можно так назвать. Сердечного ритма ноль, дыхания ноль, зрачки на свет не реагируют. Кожа такая тонкая и бледная, что на солнце сразу обгорает. Ходячие трупы, в общем…

— Что? — в голосе Уилла — напряжение. Пополам с недоверием.

— А-а… — понимающе тянет Прайс. — Тебе не рассказали…

Уилл кривит лицо, будто ему сообщили что-то гадкое, что-то такое, от чего может вывернуть наизнанку:

— Подписывай заключение. Этот живой труп — теперь спецагент ФБР.

— Спецагент — это значит, что он не настоящий агент. То есть как ты. Мило…

— Пошел нахер…

Прайс смеётся, ставя закорючку в самом низу исписанного мелким почерком листа бумаги.

— Твой — не труп.

Ганнибал косится на него со снисходительным пренебрежением во взгляде, а Уилл вырывает листок с заключением прямо из-под стержня, схватив за рукав, тащит Ганнибала к двери, напоследок бросая через плечо:

— Я знаю.

Прайс машет им рукой, и — своим обострением слухом Ганнибал улавливает это уже после того, как хлопает за ними дверь — бурчит под нос, тихо смеясь:

— Хорошо смотритесь.

***

Листок опускается на столешницу, и сразу же с громким хлопком на него ложится ладонь Уилла. Перед носом у Джека. Поверх отчёта, который Джек писал.

Кроуфорд поднимает взгляд, и Ганнибал чувствует волной расходящееся по кабинету бешенство. Это не бешенство Уилла — яркое, как огонь, чистое, горячее. Это бешенство мутное и тяжёлое, давящее, душащее, подминающее под себя. Вязкое, как трясина.

— Что? — недобрым тоном спрашивает Джек.

— Заключение. Теперь ты дашь мне спокойно работать?

Джек неохотно поправляет очки и пододвигает заключение к себе кончиками пальцев, будто бумага вдруг может его укусить.

— Пульс — ноль целых три десятых ударов в минуту, — он снимает очки и поднимает взгляд. — Это что, шутка?

— Это заключение судмедэксперта, — поджав губы, говорит Уилл. — Ты ведь хотел убедиться, что он не фрик. Вот, пожалуйста. У фриков не бывает пульса.

Джек смотрит на них долго, очень долго. И, кажется, разочарованно. Ганнибал чувствует, как бешенство стихает, оставляя после себя равнодушие и усталость, и невольно думает о том, что Джек не сам по себе такой, какой он есть: работа делает его эмоции тусклыми и вязкими, заставляет погрузиться в себя с головой и не отпускает к поверхности глотнуть свежего воздуха. Кому бы хватило сил противостоять такому?

Ответ на этот вопрос приходит сразу — Уиллу. Уиллу хватило.

— Ознакомь его с материалами дела, — неохотно произносит Джек, откладывая листок в сторону. — Приступайте сегодня, и ещё…

— А ты не хочешь ознакомить кое с чем меня? — перебивает Уилл, и его голос — вкрадчивый, с лёгкой насмешкой — эхом звенит в тишине кабинета.

Ганнибал, даже стоя в стороне, замечает, как напрягается Джек.

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

— Недавно сюда привозили парочку фриков, — все тем же тоном продолжает Уилл. — Меня очень интересует, почему об этом не сказали мне. Пожалуй, даже больше, чем где они теперь.

— Это секретная информация. Ты не агент, поэтому…

— Если я ещё раз услышу это — я с чистой совестью освобожу себя от всех обязательств перед тобой в частности и ФБР в целом, — Уилл склоняется над его столом, смотрит ему в глаза. Наверное, это должно выглядеть угрожающе — но Ганнибал отмечает только изгиб его спины в районе поясницы и чувствует, как дрожь пробегает по телу, приятным покалыванием отдаваясь в кончиках пальцев и у корней волос.

Джек тяжело вздыхает и устало трёт глаза.

— Их отпустили. Вшили под кожу датчики слежения — и отпустили. Мы надеемся получить хоть какую-то информацию, которая поможет выследить тех, кто стоит за созданием искусственных вампиров.

— Серьезно? — кривится Уилл, и Ганнибал замечает промелькнувшее у него во взгляде — всего лишь на секунду — разочарование. — Ты серьезно думаешь, что они приведут ФБР прямиком в логово? Дай угадаю — идея была твоя.

— Не лезь не в свое дело, — тихо отвечает Джек. Он похож сейчас на большого раздосадованного кота со вставшей дыбом шерстью и прижатыми к голове ушами — смотрит исподлобья, недовольно щуря глаза. Совершенно нелепое сравнение, но почему-то очень точное.

— Следовало их убить, — отворачиваясь, бросает Уилл. — Все равно не будет никакого прока. Только лишние трупы.

— Почему ты всегда так уверен, мать твою? — хмурясь ещё больше, произносит Джек.

— Если бы я не был уверен, я был бы давно мёртв.

Ганнибал следит за ним неотрывно. За каждым движением. Каждым взглядом. Жестом. Вдохом. Будто Уилл — актер на сцене, и оторваться нельзя, пропустишь мгновение — и потеряешь суть. И когда он направляется к двери, плотно запахнув плащ и закутавшись в шарф, Ганнибал делает шаг следом.

— Куда это вы? — вдруг спрашивает Джек. Казалось бы, сделать голос ещё более недовольным, чем уже есть, невозможно, но ему удается.

— О, — произносит Уилл, стоя уже одной ногой в коридоре. — Как тебя… э, Ганнибал. Я разве не сказал, что любезный Джек желает провести с тобой воспитательную беседу? Моё присутствие совершенно не обязательно, Джек ведь не боится остаться в кабинете наедине с парой клыков, — он смешно, почти весело фыркает. — Понравишься Джеку — получишь костюм.

Ганнибалу хочется возразить, но Уилл успевает выскользнуть из кабинета первым, демонстративно захлопнув за собой дверь.

Он видит его снова уже под вечер, после беседы с Джеком, оказавшейся настоящим допросом в маленькой комнате с парочкой вышибал «на всякий случай», и после посещения ближайшего ателье, где портной, в компетентности которого у Ганнибала возникли серьезные подозрения, снимал мерки около часа и столько же — рассматривал эскиз. Потраченного времени жаль практически так же, как жаль себя: он голоден и разозлен, и ожидание в коридоре, на виду у всех, кому только угодно пройти мимо, портит настроение ещё сильнее. До тех пор пока, широко распахнув дверь, в этот коридор не вваливается Уилл — странно довольный и подозрительно усмехающийся.

— Скучаешь? — спрашивает он, подойдя ближе и оперевшись плечом о стену. Ганнибал поднимает на него взгляд. Блестящие глаза, темные волосы растрёпаны, рубашка расстёгнута на одну пуговицу больше, чем нужно, — в вороте ее видны острые линии ключиц и пульсирующая венка на шее. Ганнибал сглатывает набежавшую слюну, с трудом сосредотачиваясь на том, что Уилл говорит, а не на том, как он выглядит.

-…со мной в Миннесоту? — начало фразы благополучно ускользает, потерявшееся в гипнотическом дурмане. Ганнибал втягивает носом воздух — и отчётливо чувствует запах алкоголя, тяжёлой волной исходящий от Уилла.

— Что?..

— Я говорю: поедешь со мной в Миннесоту? — раздражённо повторяет Уилл. — Есть одно дело. Хочу посмотреть на тебя.

Ганнибал моргает, и дурман постепенно улетучивается — неспеша и неохотно, словно уже подчинил себе и тело, и мысли, и чувства, а теперь его, хозяина, прогоняют с законной земли. Усилием воли получается сфокусировать взгляд, ещё одно усилие требуется, чтобы посмотреть Уиллу в глаза, ещё одно — чтобы ответить:

— Ты пьян

Слова выходят короткими и отрывистыми, словно он давно не говорил. Ганнибал встряхивает головой, сбрасывая с себя оцепенение, и наконец произносит:

— Ты поедешь в таком состоянии? Едва стоя на ногах?

Уилл улыбается ему почти безумно и — кажется — совершенно искренне:

— Ты что-то имеешь против?

Он разворачивается, не дождавшись ответа, слегка покачнувшись на каблуках, и выходит из коридора быстрым шагом. Ганнибал выжидает пару секунд, глубоко вдыхает — в душном, жарком воздухе явно чувствуется аромат Уилла пополам с запахом виски — и идёт за ним.

***

Дорога вьется под колесами старого Вольво, стелется лентой, матово блестя асфальтом, ещё мокрым после недавнего дождя. Уилл молчит — молча переключает передачи и глядит вперёд, щуря глаза за стеклами очков. Ганнибал старается не смотреть на него слишком часто, но в те моменты, когда взгляд все же падает на лицо Уилла, он видит в нем что-то недоброе. Что-то злое. Этого не прячет даже алкогольная дымка — впрочем, с каждой минутой она становится все прозрачнее, пока не исчезает вовсе.

— Я выследил их, — наконец нарушает молчание Уилл. — Двоих фриков, тех самых, над которыми поколдовали умники из ФБР.

Ганнибал едва заметно вздрагивает от его слов. Он их ждал. С того самого момента, когда сел в машину, он ждал, что Уилл скажет именно это. Но звучание его голоса — ледяное и колючее, пробирающее до костей — невольно вызывает тревогу.

— Как?

— Отдел аналитики — вот куда стекаются все данные, секретные и не очень, — Уилл резко дёргает рычаг, и машину слегка заносит на повороте. — Остаётся найти нужного человека и нужный подход. Нередко это бутылка виски. Иногда две.

— Дешёвого алкоголя достаточно, чтобы заставить аналитика слить секретные данные?

— Нет. Достаточно, чтобы его отвлечь и добраться до компьютера. Остальное — дело техники.

Ганнибал качает головой. Уилл бросает на него странный взгляд — краем глаза он видит в этом взгляде что-то, напоминающее смутную обиду.

— Если ты предполагал, что я из тех охотников-головорезов, которые не умеют ни думать, ни стрелять как следует, ты сильно ошибся.

— Нет, — тихо произносит Ганнибал. — Я этого не предполагал.

Уилл уже не слушает его. Выкручивает руль вправо, на этот раз плавно входя в поворот. Выключает фары, сбрасывает скорость, сосредоточенно всматривается вдаль — впереди теперь стелется узкая дорога, по которой едва бы проехали два автомобиля, и так темно, что очертания заброшенного мотеля едва различимы на фоне чернильно-черного беззвездного неба.

Накатившее чувство тревоги сжимает внутренности. Ганнибал на секунду замирает, вцепившись руками в сиденье, — а потом расслабляется, прикрыв глаза.

— Что ты чувствуешь? — шепчет Уилл.

— Кровь. Много крови. Один человек ещё живой. И двое вампиров.

— Точно ещё живой?

— Точно.

Уилл кивает и больше не говорит ни слова.

Ганнибал наблюдает, как он останавливает машину и выключает зажигание. Проверяет пистолет, открывает дверь, выбирается из салона. Его движениям — бесшумные, отточенные, плавные — будто перетекают из одного в другое, будто все, что он делает — это танец, гипнотизирующий и угрожающий. Угроза чувствуется в каждом его жесте, в каждом шаге, в изгибе губ, на дне его глаз. Не угроза даже — предупреждение.

Уилл кивком головы просит его пойти следом.

Старое здание маленького мотеля вырастает перед ними через несколько минут. Осыпающиеся стены, провалившаяся крыша, растрескавшиеся ступени и выбитые стекла в высоких окнах. Скрипучие на вид двери. Зловеще и угрюмо, под стать черному небу над головой. Ветер воет где-то высоко, и в лицо летит мелкий, противный, колючий снег. Ганнибал щурится, чтобы морось не попадала в глаза, и вдруг чувствует в своей руке теплую и гладкую рукоять.

— Возьми, — шипит Уилл. — У меня с собой ещё один нож, но его я оставлю себе.

Ганнибал поднимает руку, осторожно сжимая подарок. Искривленное матово-чёрное лезвие кажется настолько острым, что на него больно смотреть.

— Таким удобно вырезать сердце, — отвечает Уилл на безмолвный вопрос. — Почему-то заказчики всегда просят принести именно сердце, будто у вампира больше нечего отрезать.

Он усмехается, вытаскивает из кармана маленькую бутылочку и щедро смазывает петли каким-то маслом. Двери открываются беззвучно, и он шагает вперёд, в темноту коридора, как-то весь подобравшись и словно затаив дыхание. В вытянутых руках, прямо перед собой, он держит пистолет — рукоять лежит в его ладони так органично, так естественно, будто была создана специально для его рук, Уилл сжимает ее пальцами так нежно, словно это не оружие вовсе. Ганнибал невольно ловит себя на мысли, что даже сейчас не просто смотрит на Уилла — любуется. Незаметно встряхивает головой, но наваждение не проходит.

Перед дверью в гостиную они слышат голоса. Уилл замирает, прижавшись плечом к откосу, и Ганнибал тоже замирает у него за спиной, довольно громко втянув носом воздух — за что удостаивается недовольного взгляда почти черных в кромешной темноте глаз.

— Сколько ещё нам осталось? — доносится до них приглушённый голос — мягкий и бархатный тенор.

— Немного. Ещё немного, — отвечает второй.

— И тогда мы будем жить вечно? — слова прерываются взвизгом молнии и коротким вздохом. — Мы… сможем… любить друг друга… вечно?

Сдавленные тихие стоны повторяются ритмично, становясь громче и длиннее. Ганнибал, прижавшись к спине Уилла, чувствует, как напрягается его тело и ощущает исходящую от него злость.

Уилл распахивает дверь резко, рывком дёрнув на себя, и в тот же миг неожиданный громкий выстрел бьёт по барабанным перепонкам. Ганнибал невольно дёргается, едва не выронив нож, — он снова не в силах уследить за движениями Уилла, осознавая их уже тогда, когда темная кровь из простреленной головы тяжело рухнувшего на пол вампира — руки и ноги разбросаны в разные стороны, рубашка и брюки расстёгнуты — заливает грязный коричневый паркет.

Второй вампир спешно вскакивает с колен, вытирая рот рукой, и выхватывает из кармана пистолет. Второй выстрел уже не кажется таким громким, и Уилл, отшатнувшись, чудом не ловит пулю в живот.

— Как вы достали, — с досадой бросает он. — Каждый раз одно и то же. Отсосать друг другу, стоя по уши в дерьме — почему бы и да…

— Не стреляй! — яростно выкрикивает вампир. — Иначе я убью последнего выжившего!

И переводит пистолет на сидящего в кресле мужчину — связанного, бледного, с безжизненно склоненной к плечу головой. Шея его залита кровью.

— Ты ведь не хочешь, чтобы он тоже умер? — вкрадчиво шепчет вампир, откидывая со лба перепачканные алым светлые волосы. — Ты ведь не такой, верно?

— Ганнибал, — тихо шепчет Уилл, не отводя от него взгляда. — Он точно ещё жив? Ганнибал!

Ганнибал вздрагивает, услышав своё имя, и часто моргает. Только сейчас он замечает, что комната — бывший вестибюль? — усеяна трупами. Запах застарелой крови резко бьёт в нос, и живот сводит жуткой голодной судорогой. Потому что в этой тошнотворной вони Ганнибал чувствует живую кровь: сладкую и терпкую — Уилла, кисловато-соленую — человека в кресле.

— Ганнибал!.. — снова шипит Уилл. — Проклятая вампирская дрянь…

Не очень понятно, кому он адресует последние слова — Ганнибалу или своему противнику, но они действуют как звонок будильника, вытряхивая из оцепенения.

— Живой, — шепчет Ганнибал, и Уилл, жёстко усмехнувшись, нажимает на спусковой крючок.

Два выстрела сливаются в один. Тонкое тело вампира в перепачканной кровью одежде выгибается дугой — так неспешно, будто в замедленной съёмке. Он падает, откинув голову назад, падает на спину, и за ним тянется тонкая нить из мельчайших капелек крови.

Ганнибал не смотрит на него. Взгляд его прикован к обмякшему телу в кресле, к яркому пятну, ползущему по белой рубашке, к окровавленным пальцам Уилла, шарящим по шее в поисках пульса.

— Он ещё жив. Я знаю, чего ты хочешь, — произносит Уилл бесстрастно и холодно. Сжимает перевязанную ладонь, будто раздумывая над чем-то. Голос его впивается в мозг, ввинчивается, настойчивый, неизбежный. И Ганнибал кивает, поддаваясь этой неизбежности.

Уилл, бросив на него понимающий взгляд, неприязненно сплевывает на пол.

— Вперёд. И чтобы я ничего не видел.

Он убирает пистолет и выходит из комнаты, со странным садистским наслаждением наступив на пальцы фрика, убитого первым. А потом ещё и пнув его в лицо.

Ганнибал провожает его взглядом, пока за ним не закрывается дверь. Ему хочется выйти следом, коснуться его плеча, развернуть к себе и посмотреть в глаза — интересно, что будет в глазах Уилла сейчас, в эту самую минуту, когда он плюет на секретность, когда человек, которого он не смог спасти, умирает за дверью, когда кровь на его руках застывает противной коркой, стягивает кожу… и Ганнибалу вдруг кажется, что Уиллу плевать. Совершенно плевать на все.

Ганнибал думает об этом, почти желая сделать шаг следом, но желудок сводит новой судорогой — сильнее и дольше, чем в первый раз. Сил сопротивляться уже нет, и он почти не отдает себе отчёта, когда его клыки разрывают шею невольной жертвы, и живая кровь наконец-то — спустя столько месяцев, спустя столько томительных часов, спустя целую вечность — наполняет его до краев.


	4. Личный выбор

Ему хорошо.

По телу разливается приятное живое тепло, горло и язык слегка пощипывает, ноздри щекочет солоновато-кислым, как морской ветер, запахом. Он сидит на полу, опираясь спиной о стену, и у него нет никакого желания встать — абсолютно никакого. Он ощущает покалывание в кончиках пальцев, лёгкое жжение в области желудка — умопомрачительное, желанное, долгожданное чувство насыщения. Жажда утолена, и теперь ему хочется спать.

Говорят, выпив чью-то кровь, вампир может узнать о человеке все, вплоть до того, сколько раз в неделю он дрочит в туалете. Конечно, кто говорит так, тот совершенно точно врет: о человеке можно узнать лишь то, что он сам пожелает поведать — вольно или невольно. Можно увидеть воспоминания, которые он прокручивает в голове, как старую любимую пластинку, почувствовать эмоции, которые он готов испытывать снова и снова, раз за разом, пока они не пропитают тело настолько, что начинают течь по венам вместе с кровью. Но больше, чем уже показано, увидеть нельзя.

Ганнибал отрывается от теплой шеи, сыто выдыхает, закрывая глаза. Он пил кровь Уилла. Восхитительную, горячую, сладкую кровь. Он попробовал его, вкусил его жизни, и теперь мир Уилла, как сотни и тысячи других прежде, открыт перед ним. Не в каждый хочется войти, не в каждый хочется погрузиться с головой, пропустить через себя, увидеть, стать его частью. Тусклые, смазанные образы из памяти человека, чью кровь он только что выпил, Ганнибал выбрасывает сразу же, как выбрасывают обычно найденные в почтовом ящике листовки, почти не глядя. Но мир Уилла хочется вобрать в себя целиком. Мир самых сильных его воспоминаний, пропитанных самыми сильными чувствами. У него ещё не было времени рассмотреть его как следует.

Он моргает, стряхивая с глаз навязчивую реальность, и вместо обшарпанной залитой кровью комнаты видит просторный холл с высоким сводчатым потолком, полукруг стройных, зауженных кверху колонн, украшенных затейливыми коринфскими капителями, величественную арку стрельчатого очертания, из которой открывается вид на длинную анфиладу таких же арок, уводящую вдаль и теряющуюся в полумраке несовершенной памяти. Даже при самом большом желании невозможно запомнить абсолютно все, а уж передать — тем более: что-то обязательно сотрётся, будет вычеркнуто, скроется в тумане, затерявшись в бесконечной веренице образов и картинок, переполняющих комнаты каждого дворца (цитадели, хижины, чертогов — выбрать нужное) памяти, в котором только можно побывать. Но Ганнибал умеет отличать действительно важное от несущественного.

Холл полнится людьми: все юные, не больше двадцати трёх, с книгами и сумками, они медленно разбредаются по коридорам, машут друг другу руками, улыбаются. Они выглядят такими заурядными, такими обычными, что Ганнибал даже сомневается, точно ли это память Уилла. Ни в одном из взглядов он не видит столько яркого синего огня, сколько есть в глазах Уилла, ни в одном лице не замечает ничего, что напомнило бы его черты. Пока наконец не осознает, что не может двигаться — не пошевелить ни рукой, ни ногой.

— Нам на четвертый этаж, — кивает ему, улыбаясь, высокий темнокожий парень, и понимание приходит сразу: это он, Ганнибал, сейчас смотрит на мир глазами Уилла. Видит его так, как видел Уилл. Вот почему каждый взгляд кажется ему тусклым и блеклым: если сейчас он — Уилл, значит, он просто знает, что никто из этих людей не смог бы увидеть все то, что видит он.

Темнокожий машет ему рукой, и Уилл вместе с Ганнибалом идёт за ним. Вытаскивает телефон из кармана — проверить время, и Ганнибал украдкой любуется тонкими пальцами и кистями рук, увитыми хитросплетениями вен.

— Дик, я задержусь, — звучит звонкий, чистый голос Уилла, в котором с большим трудом можно узнать нынешний — хрипловатый и приглушённый.

— Куда ты? — недовольно спрашивает темнокожий парень (Дик?), но Уилл, уже повернувшись к нему спиной, быстрым шагом направляется куда-то в сторону.

Он не смотрит на людей, не смотрит вокруг, избегает сталкиваться взглядом с теми, кто идёт навстречу, и Ганнибалу становится даже слегка досадно — ему хотелось бы рассмотреть получше величественное убранство холла, монохромные тона мрамора его грациозной колоннады, изящную отделку стрельчатых арок. Но Уилл уходит всё дальше от шума и суеты, вприпрыжку через две ступеньки поднимается по массивной лестнице с коваными перилами, покрытыми лёгкой серебристой патиной, кидает сумку на широкий каменный подоконник, и, взобравшись на него с ногами, медленно закрывает ладонями лицо. Мир перед глазами гаснет, оставляя вместо себя черноту с плывущим по ней яркими, разноцветными кругами. Ганнибал вглядывается в нее, в личную тьму Уилла, и теперь, когда зрение уже не мешает восприятию, наконец чувствует _это_ : десятки, сотни, тысячи чужих эмоций, чужих снов, чужих мыслей роятся у него в мозгу, копошась, как пчелы в улье, ударяются о стенки черепной коробки, силясь вырваться наружу, набухают в его голове, словно бутоны ядовитых цветов. Уилл вжимает пальцы сильнее в веки — это почти больно, он тонко всхлипывает и стискивает зубы до противного скрежещущего звука. В висках стучит, в затылке ноет, будто ударили чем-то тяжёлым. Уилл прячет голову между коленей, накрыв сверху руками, и сидит так несколько минут, медленно раскачиваясь из стороны в сторону. Ганнибал чувствует, как постепенно уходит боль, как сердце успокаивается, как чужие образы неспешно укладываются на полки, собираются в причудливые цепи странного, витиеватого плетения, свиваются в кольца, будто сытые змеи, и засыпают где-то на задворках памяти. Уилл глубоко вдыхает, открывает глаза, взъерошивает волосы и, схватив сумку, сбегает по лестнице вниз.

— Эй, ты что, спишь?

Ганнибал вздрагивает, услышав голос, и нервно озирается по сторонам. Уилл стоит, склонившись над ним, и смотрит ему в лицо злым, колючим взглядом.

— Почему все так хотят, чтобы я обязательно взглянул на то, чего видеть не желаю, блядь, — цедит он сквозь зубы, кивая на безжизненное обескровленное тело, лежащее рядом с Ганнибалом. — Я же предупредил. Так сложно было сделать свое дело, выйти из этого проклятого хламовника и избавить меня от чудесного зрелища?

Уилл зло пинает ногой труп и, наклонившись, грубо хватает Ганнибала за воротник рубашки.

— Где ты был целый чертов час? В чьей памяти рылся? Не верю, что ты мог уснуть.

— Я… я не… — тихо хрипит Ганнибал, вцепившись пальцами в его руку.

— Ты не — что?

— Откуда ты знаешь, что я это могу? — глядя ему в глаза, медленно говорит Ганнибал.

— Я знаю много чего о таких, как ты, — Уилл отпускает его воротник, и Ганнибал сползает на пол, к нему под ноги. — Не стоит меня недооценивать. Пойдем.

Он разворачивается, чтобы уйти, но Ганнибал успевает спросить:

— Что за место — чёрно-белый холл с колоннами?

И Уилл замирает на полушаге.

— Значит, вот куда тебя занесло, — тихо шепчет он, не обернувшись.

— Стоило предположить, прежде чем поить меня своей кровью.

Уилл бросает на него раздраженный взгляд.

— Просто забудь все, что ты видел. И не смей копаться в этом снова, — он недовольно поводит плечами и направляется к выходу. — Жду в машине.

Ганнибал запрокидывает голову, улыбаясь, и думает о том, что эту маленькую битву он всё-таки выиграл.

***

Уилл сидит, вцепившись в руль, и угрюмо смотрит вперёд, на дорогу, когда Ганнибал открывает дверь и устраивается на переднем сиденье.

— Вытер бы хоть кровь, — презрительно шипит Уилл, бросив мимолётный взгляд на его перепачканные губы. — Если тебя кто-нибудь заметит в таком виде, нам обоим задница.

— Грубо, — бурчит Ганнибал, роясь в бардачке в поисках влажных салфеток. Уилл фыркает и, запустив пальцы в карман плаща, кидает ему свои.

— Всегда ношу на случай, если придется испачкать руки.

— И как часто покупаешь новые?

Уилл щурится, следя за его жестами:

— Довольно часто.

Ганнибал осторожно вытирает лицо. Салфетки пахнут отвратительно — спирт пополам с ароматом из серии «Альпийская свежесть», точь-в-точь как лосьон для бритья, которым пользуется Уилл. Ганнибал невольно морщится, стараясь, чтобы этого не было особо заметно.

— Молчи, — шипит Уилл, поворачивая ключ в замке зажигания. — Ни слова не говори. Услышу хоть один звук — вышвырну из машины.

— Не вышвырнешь.

— Почему же?

— Я тебе нужен.

Уилл усмехается, прибавляя скорость:

— По той же причине, если всё-таки вышвырну, ты пойдешь за мной пешком, не так ли?

Ганнибал недовольно кривит губы, слегка брезгливо откладывает в сторону опустевший пакет салфеток и смотрит в окно. Уилл с самого начала понял, что заинтересовал его. Что нужен ему. Понял слишком быстро, и вовсю пользуется этим — начиная с того унизительного момента, когда сказал Кроуфорду, что его, Ганнибала, можно контролировать. Грубо, неприятно и… как-то пугающе правдиво.

Ганнибал с досадой стискивает клыки. Как он мог пропустить момент, когда Уилл зацепил его слишком сильно? Будто рыболовным крючком, все глубже вгрызающимся в кожу, — выдернешь только с мясом. Одной крови мало, чтобы заставить вампира чувствовать то, что чувствует сейчас Ганнибал, нужно больше, гораздо больше. Кровь — это даже не средство. Так что есть в Уилле особенного, такого особенного, что от одного взгляда на него начинает сводить желудок?

Ганнибал незаметно смотрит в его сторону и вдруг понимает.

Жизнь.

Он ни в ком не видел столько жизни. Ни в ком не видел такого яркого желания жизни, скрытого за показным равнодушием. Желания жизни и жить.

А ещё он почувствовал, с самой первой встречи почувствовал, что Уилл видит мир иначе. По-особенному. Не так, как его видят остальные — и одновременно так же. Он почувствовал, что Уилл точно когда-нибудь сможет взглянуть на мир его глазами. И увидеть, как во тьме распускаются цветы.

— Ты слишком развязно смотришь и слишком громко думаешь, — говорит Уилл, не отрывая взгляда от дороги. — Почему мне не нравится, как звучат твои мысли?

— Они о тебе.

— Да, вероятно, поэтому.

— Ты не можешь запретить мне думать.

Уилл странно усмехается и сворачивает с трассы.

— Я и не собираюсь.

Ганнибал вопросительно смотрит на него. Молчит, наблюдая за тем, как редкие деревья проносятся мимо, и наконец произносит:

— Это не та дорога, что ведёт обратно в город.

— Потрясающая наблюдательность.

Ганнибал молчит снова, в этот раз — чуть меньше.

— Куда мы едем? — не выдерживает он.

— Подальше от трассы, где нас могут заметить, — бормочет Уилл и тормозит на обочине.

Ганнибалу становится неуютно под его взглядом, когда Уилл, заглушив двигатель, поворачивается к нему и смотрит в глаза — пристально, изучающе. Будто видит его насквозь.

— Уилл, что происходит…

Уилл тянется к нему и, не позволив закончить, глубоко и долго целует его в губы.

Ему кажется, что все органы чувств взрываются, как фейерверк, яркими вспышками света разрезая темноту под закрытыми веками. Где-то на периферии сознания мелькает мысль, что все неправильно, не так, не должно быть так. С чего бы Уиллу его целовать? Но восхитительное ощущение тёплых губ и горячего языка во рту перекрывает собой все остальное.

— Почему… — пьяно шепчет он, когда Уилл отстраняется, переводя дыхание.

— Не спрашивай, — бормочет Уилл, сосредоточенно расстёгивая пуговицы на его рубашке. — Не вздумай меня психоанализировать. Вампир-психиатр, ну надо же.

— Психотерапевт.

— Да плевать, если честно.

Расправившись с рубашкой, Уилл касается губами его кожи, покрывая поцелуями грудь и живот, мягко поглаживая пальцами соски и прикусывая их зубами. Ганнибал откидывается на спинку сиденья, впиваясь руками ему в плечи и пытаясь отстранить от себя.

— Я… я просто хочу понять… зачем ты это делаешь.

— Почему тебе не наплевать?

— Потому что это нормально — понимать, зачем и по каким причинам происходят те или иные вещи, — Ганнибал не выдерживает и позволяет себе тихо застонать, почувствовав руку Уилла ласкающую его член через тонкую ткань брюк. — Особенно такие.

— Не лучшее время ты выбрал для психоанализа, — Уилл закрывает глаза, прижимаясь к нему всем телом, целует его, выдыхая надрывно и долго. — Мне сейчас… не до того, чтобы копаться в себе. Рефлексии и без этого хватает…

Он проводит пальцами по его губам, касаясь длинных острых клыков, заставляя его разжать зубы, и вместе с поцелуем выдыхает ему в рот:

— К тому же, из нас двоих не я делал то же самое примерно в это же время пару дней назад.

— Вчера, — поправляет Ганнибал, когда Уилл ненадолго отрывается от его губ. — И это было ради улучшения твоего состояния.

Уилл недовольно хмыкает:

— Не грузи меня. Давай лучше просто потрахаемся.

— Не думал, что ты захочешь продолжить…

— Сосешь ты охрененно, и трахаешься, наверное, тоже.

— Я имел в виду… Что тебе понравится настолько, чтобы…

— Я нестабилен. Мне всякое нравится.

Ганнибал всё-таки находит в себе силы отодвинуться от него, насколько это позволяет тесное пространство салона.

— Нестабилен?

— Ну, неуравновешен, — раздражённо бросает Уилл. — Неадекватен. Поэтому спецагент, а не агент.

— Не прошел проверку?

Скривившись, Уилл качает головой:

— Что-то вроде.

— Бывает так, что ты не можешь контролировать себя или не помнишь, где был и что делал?

— Началось…

Уилл угрюмо возвращается на свое место, включает двигатель и с силой давит на газ. Сквозь яростное завывание машины слышится его тихий голос — Уилл злобно цедит сквозь зубы:

— Почему из всех вампиров мне попался самый занудный, черт побери…

— Уилл…

— Заткнись, — шипит он. — Вампирская сволочь.

— Это не я тебе попался, — произносит Ганнибал с усмешкой, застегивая пуговицы на рубашке и вспоминая совершенно некстати, что он весь день проходил в одежде Уилла — совершенно не подходящей ему ни стилем, ни размером, но отчего-то не доставляющей неудобств. — Это ты меня выбрал.

Уилл смотрит на дорогу, прибавляя скорость, и Ганнибал вдруг ловит на его губах легкую, едва различимую улыбку.

— В том-то и вся проблема. В том, что всё это, вообще всё — наш гребаный личный выбор.


End file.
